The Beginning
by Tman1998ful
Summary: Tokyo is hit by a earthquake. Now naruto must get his little bother and sister, yuuki and mirai, to safety. Will they be able to get to safety in time find out!
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Beginning

I do not own Naruto or Tokyo Magnitude 8.0

The sun shined in the late afternoon as the light breeze blow the trees lightly. A young blond haired man sat at a desk beside the window. The man looked out the window but moved his gaze to watch the teacher began to hand out work sheets for the summer break. The blond-haired man was named Naruto and he was in his last year of high school which made him 19 years old; he stood at around 5 foot to 5 foot 4 inches tall with a light muscle tone on his body. He also wearing a black school uniform. He snapped out of his thought as the teacher placed the sheet on his desk, he picked it up to read what was on it "5 paragraphs on your plans for the future". Naruto sighed as he placed the paper back on the desk, he never really thought about the future that much but he knew he was going into collage next year but he never did tell his younger sibling about it. After a moment of looking at it he let out a sigh as he placed it into his backpack. He looked up to the clock that was on the wall, only to see that he only had two minutes left before school was done for the summer break. Almost as if time went even slower than usual two minute felt like ten but almost as soon as he thought that the bell rang. Naruto watch as the more eager students left right away and the students that were waiting for their friends stood near the door waiting eagerly for their friend to come.

He sighed as he started to pack up his things that was until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his best friend standing next to him "yo what's up?" Naruto asked as he turned back to packing up his things. The man's name was Jaden. Him and Naruto have been friends since kindergarten. Jaden stood around the same height as Naruto but had spiky black and brown hair. Jaden smiled as he placed his bag on the deck next to Naruto's to stretched his arm over his head.

"it's finally summer break! You up to hang out at my house?" Jaden asked as he moved into his pants pocket.

"sorry man I have to pick up my little brother from school today but maybe this weekend we can hang out." Naruto said as he picked up his backpack to put it on.

"ok just send me a message when you want to meet up then." Jaden called out as he made his way out the door. Naruto smiled at his friend as he finished getting ready to leave. After finishing up he began to make his way out the door, it didn't take long before he was out of the school and in to the courtyard. As he walked thought the courtyard towards the bus stop that would take him home, he could stop looking around at the student that we're talking about what they would be doing over the summer break, He always loved the feeling of the warmth of the summer sun on his face. As he made it to the bus stop he reached into his pocket and pulled out head phones and put them on. It didn't take long for the bus to arrive at the stop, Naruto got on the bus and took a site next to the window. The ride took around twenty minutes for the bus to make it too the stop that Naruto was waiting for. As he got off he turned right and began to walk down the sidewalk in the diction of a near by school. As he made his way towards the front of the school. As he got closer to the school he saw something that made a smile come to his face, he saw two young boys caring a small tree towards a small clearing by the fence that divided the street from the school yard. As he got closer to the two boys he could hear them talking to one another.

"Yuuki lets plant it here!" the bigger boy of the two said as they placed it in the small clearing. The smaller boy whose names was Yuuki was a short of his age, he had short black hair and a rounded face, he also wore a green t-shirt and blown short.

"Do you think it would grow big and strong here?" Yuuki asked his friend as he nodded.

"I didn't take you as a gardener Yuuki?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face. After hearing the voice yuuki turned to see naruto stand at the fence.

"Big bro!!" Yuuki yelled in excitement as he ran towards the fence, his friend right behind him.

"Hey little buddy how it hanging?" Naruto asked yuuki before tune to his friend "hey ace." He noticed someone walking out from behind the corner of the school, the man looked in his late twenties with black hair. He carried a shovel and a small bucket of water.

"The you guys are, oh hi naruto. The teacher said as he placed the things next to the small tree.

"Heya teach I'll take over from here." Naruto said as he walked through the opening of the fence. The man looked surprised at the offer.

"Are you sure?" The teacher asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. Naruto smiled at him as he nodded. A small smile came to the teachers face as he turned to walk back towards the entrance of the school.

"Just leave the shovel and the bucket by the tree when your done, I'll come back to pick it up before I leave, oh and have a great summer break." He called as on the way back towards the school. Naruto turned towards he two younger boys as the began to big the hole. ten minutes turned in thirty as the sun began to set over the building in the horizon. Naruto sighed as he rubbed his forehead with his jacket sleeve. A smile came to his face as he watched his little brother watering his newly planted tree.

"Naruto?" A voice called his name, he turned to look at the voice. It was a young girl with short black and a rounded face. She had on a black female middle school uniform.

"Oh hi mirai!" He said as he walked towards the fence. Mirai was none other than his younger sister.

"What are you doing here?" Mirai asked as she looked over him, she could see that he was covered in sweat and a little bit of dirt on his clothes. He pointed over his shoulder towards the little tree.

"Hey! Sis did you see the tree we planted. Big bro even dug the hole and everything!" Yuuki yelled as he ran towards the fence to see her, Naruto smiled as he patted yuuki's head.

"Are you guys done?" She asked as she saw Naruto node as he went to pick his things up from beside the tree. It didn't take long for them to get on their way home. Naruto watched as yuuki talked to mirai about her day and about the tree. He turned his gaze to words the setting sun over the city.

"Naruto? Naruto? Earth to Naruto?" Mirai called as she walked beside him. Hearing his name be called he turned to looked at her.

"What's up?" He asked, she gave him a confused look.

"Just making sure your ok," she said

"Just thinking about things," he told her, yuuki looked at him from his other side.

"Thinking about what?" Yuuki asked as he looked up at his big brother.

"Just about mom's birthday. So what did you guys get her," Naruto ask them as yuuki in front of him and began to walk back wordsmith he look at Naruto.

"I'm making her a card!!" He said throw his arms out to the side of him. Naruto smiled at yuuki as he ran ahead of both Naruto and Mirai.

"What about you mirai," Naruto asked her as a small blush came to her cheeks as she began to mutter something that he couldn't hear as she looked away.

"What did you say," he asked.

"I forgot to get her something," she yelled as her face began to turn bright red. He sighed as he took off his backpack and began to look though it. After about a minute or two he ended pulling out a small gift and handed it to her. She looked at the gift then back at him with a confused look on her face.

"I knew you would forget about moms birthday so I ended up picking up something up for you to give to her," he said. After giving it to her, he picked up his bag and began to walk towards there home.

"But why did you have the gift for me anyways," she asked him as she ran to catch up to him and yuuki.

"Because everyone should be able to get a present on their birthdays," he said as he continued to walk towards their home. Yuuki smiled as he went to catch up with with Naruto. Mirai watch as she watched her brothers walk ahead of her. She broke out of her thoughts as she ran to catch up to them. It took another ten minutes before they got to their house that sat on the side of slightly rising hill. The building was a one story building that look like to could barely hold five people which was the case. I came with a living room the was apart of the kitchen with a counter between the two and two bathrooms. It also had three bedrooms, one was their parents room another was yuuki and mirai's room that had a bunk bed and to desks. The lost room was Naruto which look like a normal teenagers room.

"Were home mom!" He called as he took of his shoes and walked down the hallway towards the living room.

"Hi guys, how was your days at school," the mother asked as she walked in to the living room from the kitchen as she gave each of them hugs. There mother was beautiful with her ocean coloured eye and long blonde coloured hair done up into a ponytail.

"Mom!! Me and big bro planted the tree you and dad got me for my birthday!" Yuuki said as he hugged her. She smiled at her youngest. After the hugging was done she walked into the kitchen to pick up a small bag and walked in to her room.

"What's that for?" Mirai asked as she jumped onto the couch, as she got confab on the couch she pulled out her phone.

"My work ended up surprising my and your father with a three day trip in the county side." She said as continued packing her and their father's thing in their suitcase.

"What about the robot exhibition!" Yuuki asked as he ran into their parents room as he heard her say that. Their mother gave him a sad smile as she petted his head, only a second later an idea popped into her mind.

"Naruto! Honey can you come here for a minute." She yelled. After a moment of waiting she saw Naruto walk into the room with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong," Naruto asked not liking the look of over happiness on their mother's face.

"Naruto in need a favour from you," she said in a strangely nice voice with a hint of something else which costed him to gulp.

"What's the favour," he asked but almost regret it right away she sent a smile that made him shiver.

"I need you to take yuuki and mirai to the robot exhibition," she asked in a polite voice. Naruto sweat dropped. It was only a couple seconds before they heard foot steps running towards the doorway.

"What do you mean I have to go with them!!" She yelled as she ran into the room which made their mother sigh.

"Honey you and I both know that you would be doing nothing, but staying home at doing nothing but being on your phone this summer, but look at the bright side, you can spend more time with your brothers," she said. Mirai let out a groan as she walked out of the room leaving her mother left with a sad look on her face. After a though second they her a door slam shut, which made the mother sigh sadly.

"I'll talk to her," Naruto said with a caring smiled as he watch his mother give him a grateful look as he made his way out the door and down the hall towards Mirai and yuuki's room. He could hear yuuki asking their mother questions like "are you going to take lots for pictures?", Naruto smiled at that, he let a out a sigh as he nocked on the door. After not hearing anything for a couple seconds he opened the door. As he opened the door he could see Mirai lay on her bed reading a manga. She looked away from her book to see her brother standing at the door.

"I thought you were mom for a second there," she said a she sat up on her bed to making room for her brother to sit.

"Hey is it alright if I can talk to you for a minute" Naruto asked which made her nod, he was about continue but was cut of "is the about how I acted towards mom?", she asked make Naruto shake his head and continue on with what he was going to say, "I know you don't want to come with me and yuuki on this trip, but I would really appreciate it," he finished making Mirai give him a weird look.

"Why are you talking like that, what's good on?" She asked slightly worriedly the way her brother was acting. Naruto sometimes wondered if Mirai put this much effort into her school than she wouldn't be close to failing.

"I'll just come out with it, I'm going to be leaving for college in September, which is in Canada." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. After a though seconds Mirai laughed which surprised him. "The was a good one Naruto. That was a joke right your not really leaving for college right? Right..right?" She said as she broke down in to tears. After seeing this he quickly pulled her into a hug as she began to cry into his shoulder.

After a couple minutes of crying she pulled away and wiped her eye with her arms. " why didn't you tell me earlier, wait does yuuki know?" She asked as she saw him look towards the only window in their room.

"I was going to tell you guys when the time was closer," he told her taking a second before continuing, "I wanted to spend as much time with you guys as possible." He finished as he saw a new set of tears come to Mirai's eyes. He quickly pulled her into a Hug as he felt his own eyes beginning to tear up, the to cried as they held one another. After what seemed like hours (which was only 1 to 2 minutes) Mirai pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'll go with you guys…." She mumbled as Naruto wiped his own tears away at looked at her.

"What?" He asked

"I'll go with you and yuuki to the robot exhibition, but only if you tell yuuki what's going on after it," she said as he gave her a sad smile as he hugged he one more time before getting up to leave the room. Right as he was about to leave he flashed her one of his classic smiles before leaving the room, leaving her to her thoughts. She looked from the door towards the window to see the sun finally setting over the city.

"Let's enjoy tomorrow because my world isn't going to be the same after this," she thought to her self before leaving the room unknowingly predicting the future.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning

Chapter 2

Mirai walked into the living room only to see her mother getting ready to leave, She walked over to the counter and learned forwards on to it as she watched their mother give yuuki a goodbye hug before moving towards Naruto giving him his own hug. A part of her couldn't help think about what just happened a minute ago, but an image of Naruto giving them his own goodbye hug as he left for college. She was brought out of her thoughts as she saw her mother end the hug and began to walk towards her, a small smile on her face. She felt arms rap around her and the familiar feeling of a mothers warmth.

"Are you alright," she heard her mother ask. Mirai looked up at her to see a sightly worried look on her mother's face. She almost wanted to shout out, "no fucking da I'm not all right, I just found out that my brother is leaving for college," but she didn't.

"I'm alright," she said trying to ease her worries, but she could still see the sadness on her mothers face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get mad over this. I just thought it would be nice for you to spend so time with you brothers, but I should have asked if it was alright with you," she said as she pulled her into another hug. Mirai looked over her mother's shoulder to see Naruto with a small smile and yuuki who had a grin the went from ear-to-ear.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, I should've reacted to the news better," Mirai she watched Naruto's smile grow bigger. After another quick round of goodbyes to everyone and a 'what you should do if' list their mother finally began to words the door with Naruto carrying the extra bags to the car. After another wave goodbye their mother finally began to leave to pick their father and begin their vacation.

"Alright you guys lets get back inside so I can get dinner ready and maybe we can watch a movie or something afterwards," said as he made his way into the house followed closely behind by yuuki who was asking what their going to be having. Mirai began to walk inside but stopped at the door way and looked towards the direction that their mother went. She couldn't explain why but out of nowhere a wave of bad feelings washed over her and it scared her. She didn't move or look away from the direction until yuuki started Asking if everything was ok. Almost as if yuuki could push away any bad feel she could feel, she felt the bad feeling disappear leaving her slightly confused if it was just a figment of her imagination. She looked towards yuuki only to see a worried look, "I'm alright, don't worry about me," she said as looked down the hall to see Naruto standing there with a confused look.

"Is everything ok," he asked as he began to walk towards her.

'If I tell him he'll probably think that I'm crazy or something,' she thought to her as she watched him look her over and even place a hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever.

"Do you feel ok sis," yuuki asked with slightly worried look, she never liked seeing her brother with that type of look on him. She let out a sigh as she said "I don't know what came over me, I just got this really bad feeling that something going to happen," she said her voice just a little bit louder the a whisper. This made yuuki shot his brother a worried look at the thought of their family getting hurt.

"Big bro! Is mom and dad going to be ok?," he asked Naruto, who's eyes narrowed lightly. Mirai regretted tell yuuki about her feeling. she didn't like see yuuki, who was a mainly a care free type of kid, worried about her bad feeling.

"I wouldn't worry, mom's to awesome to let anything hurt her or dad," Naruto said trying to clam his little brother down. Mirai could see the worry fade from his face and get replaced by a happy smile. Apart of her was grateful that Naruto helped her out.

"Yeah! Don't worry about it yuuki it's just a feeling I had," Mirai said as she walked passed Naruto and put her arm around yuuki putting him in a one armed hug as the two walked into to the living room together. Naruto smiled at the two as he closed the door and made his way to the living room. As the night went on Naruto ended up make a nice dinner for them, which both yuuki and Mirai loved. After that they ended up watching one of Mirai's anime movie which included a lot of fighting and yelled. After that they ended up watching so tv shows. Naruto smiled as he saw yuuki sleeping on his sisters shoulder and Mirai, who was trying really hard not to fall asleep herself. He ended up picking yuuki up and bringing him to bed then coming back and doing the some, but as Naruto placed her on her bed.

"Goodnight," she whispered as he kissed her forehead and made his way out the door making sure to close it behind him. He made his way down the hall towards the living room to clean up the mess the made for the movies that they watched. He sighed as he made is way to the kitchen to clean the dishes from dinner. When he was done he could himself fall onto his bed as all the work from today drained him. He looked up at the clock on his night stand only to see 11:30 pm showing on the surface after that he could help but fall asleep.

"Naru….Naruto……..NARUTO!!" He heard a voice calling his name. After a second he felt himself being shaken. He ended up opening one eye to see Mirai standing there with her hand placed on her waste. Naruto ended up groaning out "what time is it?" Which made Mirai sighed

"It's 8:30 in the morning," she said as another groan could be heard from her brother.

"Sorry I should have gotten up earlier to make you guys break-," he started but was cut off by Mirai, "I took care of breakfast and got our stuff ready to leave," she said proudly with a smile on her face. Naruto couldn't help but feel proud of his little sister. With out warning Naruto got up from his bed and stood in front of her. She gave him a confused look and was about to say something, but was cut off by him placing his hand on her head, which messed up her hair lightly. "I'm so proud of you Mirai," he said as he watched her face be covered by a light pink.

"Yeah, well it wasn't a big deal or anything. Just get dressed and come get your breakfast before it gets cold," she said looking away from him to hind the blushing from the praise. Before he could say anything she left the room which made a small smile from on his face. Mirai sighed to herself as she made her way to the kitchen table where yuuki was happily eating the pancakes the she made. She could almost guarantee that it had to be about the robot exhibition. She smiled as at him before taking a seat to begin her own.

"Where's big bro?" Yuuki asked before digging into the next pancake. Right as she was about respond before their heard the door of Naruto's room open as he walked out. Mirai could see that he was wearing a grey hoodie and camouflage cargo pants, but she saw him holding a backpack. She watched him walk towards the door and placed his bag down before making his way towards them. As he took his seat he said good morning to them as he stared eating his pancakes.

"Big bro how are we going to get there?" Yuuki ask in a cheerful tone as he looked over to his older brother. Naruto smiled at yuuki. "We'll be taking a bus which will take about an hour to get there," Naruto said simply before continuing to eat his pancakes. Mirai looked from him then towards the backpack that he placed at by the door.

"What's with the backpack," she asked as she finished his pancakes. Naruto looked from her to the backpack that he set down.

"Oh that, it's just some backup supplies that could come in handy if anything happens," he said in a nonchalant manner as he finished his pancakes. Yuuki looked from his pancake to his brother before asking "is something bad going to happen," which made place a hand his little brothers head.

"I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you or Mirai," he said in determinate way as he picked up the empty plates and took them to the sink. Mirai couldn't help but remember the feeling that she had yesterday but quickly shook it out of her head as she got ready to go. Naruto stood by the door watching them get their shoes on as his eyes narrowed lightly at the sight of Mirai putting on her sandals.

"Mirai is it possible for you to wear your running shoes today" he asked making her look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?,"she answered simply.

"Because your feet will probably get really sore from all the walking that we will be doing today," he said as she thought about it for a second before sighing as she took of her sandals and put on her school running shoes. After everyone was ready the took off towards the bus stop that was at the end of their complex. It did take long for them to arrive at the bus stop. After wait for a couple of minutes the bus arrived at the stop. Both yuuki and Mirai took their seat by the window as Naruto payed for their ride. After pay Naruto took hi seat beside Mirai who was certainly talking to yuuki about the safety of the bus. Naruto looked around the bus to only see that there was only a couple other people on the bus which surprised him sightly it wasn't unusual for the bus to have some people on it, but the fact that it was the weekend and the first day of summer, he expected there to be more people on the bus, he quickly forgot about it as he pulled out a book called "the girl who owned the city,". It didn't take long for him to get lost in the book that it had to take yuuki pushing him for him to look up at yuuki who was pointing out the window towards the bridge that they were making there was towards. Mirai, who was certainly looking at her phone, looked up at her two brothers. She turned her attention from them towards where they were looking, which was out at the beautiful ocean that was underneath the bridge. After what seemed like forever 'which was only 5 minutes' before Naruto closed his book and put it in his bag before pulling the string. The bus stopped at it's nearest stop as the thee walked off on to the sidewalk.

They watched the bus pull away and began down the street leaving the three there. After walking for a couple minutes Mirai, who at this point was bored, an idea popped into her head as a smile appeared on her face.

"Are we there yet?" She asked as Naruto gave her a small smile.

"Sorry you guys, I ended up getting us of at the wrong stop," he said lightly embarrassed at the mistake. Mirai was about to say something but was cut off by yuuki, who ran in front of the and walked backwards to see them.

"It's ok big bro, a little bit of walking wouldn't hurt anyone," yuuki said make both Naruto an Mirai smile at him, but the three didn't notice the person standing on the street drinking their water. What happened next was an accident, yuuki ended up accidentally walking into the person make them drop their drink on to the sidewalk.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw what happened. He ran to check on his little brother, who was dusting him self. After making sure his little brother was ok he look up to see the person. The person was a lady in her late twenties or early thirties, who had a rounded face with brown eyes and light brown long hair done up into a high ponytail. She stood around the same height as Naruto. She also had on a red jacket 'with some sort of picture on it', with a black under shirt and black jeans.

"I'm so sorry, I can buy you a new one," Naruto asked the lady. The lady looked from Naruto to yuuki, who was hiding behind his leg. After a couple seconds a smile came to her face as she looked to Naruto and said "it's no big deal. I have a couple extra water bottles in my bike," she said in a happy tone before bending down to look at yuuki.

"But next time be careful and watch out were your walking so you don't walk into anyone," she said as a smile came to yuuki face.

"My names Naruto and this my little brother and sister, yuuki and Mirai," Naruto said as he extended his hand out to her. She looked at his hand before happily shacking it. "My names Mari and it's a pleasure to meet you" she said as she shock hands. Naruto looked down at his watch be his eyes widened as he was the time.

"Sorry burly we got to get going, it was a pleasure to meet you," Naruto said as he looked to his younger siblings.

"Yeah I have to get back to work. I hope to see you guys again some day," she said as she got her bike and took off down the street. Naruto smiled as he turned to look at Mirai and yuuki before making his way towards the expo. Mirai looked from them back to the way Mari left, she couldn't help but wonder if she would meet that woman again.


End file.
